mighty355fandomcom-20200215-history
Bowser
Bowser is Mario's ultimate nemesis who is constantly trying to kidnap Princess Peach and take over the Mushroom Kingdom. He is one of the secondary antagonists of Super Legend Heroes. Bowser is still a villain though he also became the main protagonists (Friend of Foe) with Mario, Luigi and Yoshi in Super Mario Bros Heroes of the Stars titled by AsylusGoj91. Though, He was added on Mighty355's list and He'll appear in a upcoming versions on Super Smash Bros. Nexus Demo soon. Personality Bowser's looks and personality have, as with most early Nintendo characters, slowly evolved over time. Most of his defining characteristics have remained the same, though. His most recognizable features are his spiked shell, red mane, and spiked cuffs, which except for the mane have been prominent features of Bowser in all of his appearances. One point of debate over the time has been Bowser's size, which seemed to vary in every one of his appearances. Most of the time, he is about twice the size of Mario. Plus, His personality varies depending on his role in the plot. In the main platformers, where he is the main villain, he has a very dark, brutal and serious disposition. In the RPGs, he shows some more amusing sides of himself, as he is shown to have a talent for sarcastic wit, works very hard to live up to the "evil king" image, and very often displays a shortsighted lack of common sense. The most prominent part of his personality, however, is his confidence. When he decides to help the other denizens of the Mushroom Kingdom against a common foe, it is mostly because of his own ego. In his mind, the only one allowed to kidnap Princess Peach, destroy Mario and/or conquer the world is himself, and he flies into a rage when other villains attempt to usurp his position as "the biggest, baddest brute around". In the RPG games, he is shown to be a benevolent ruler towards his men. In Super Mario RPG, he found two of his men in Monstro Town who had happy lives there, and instead of getting angry and order them to return to his army, he was happy for their lives and wished the best for their lives. Mario and Luigi: Bowser Inside Story showed that while Bowser is mean with his troops, he cares towards them. He rescued imprisoned soldiers who serve him, got angry when he learned the Fawful had kidnapped his men and even forgave three traitors. In the Paper Mario games, it's shown that Bowser's troops follow him for respect rather than fear. In Super Paper Mario, a Hammer Bro told Peach that Bowser would fry him if he escaped without making sure that his companions are safe. Internet Heroes In Part One, Bowser's Face is a cameo appearance on Mario's Watch, looking at the time waiting in the desert for a taxi or a bus for long time. Super Legend Heroes Out of the first Pipe there was Bowser when he had appear greeting Mario, Sonic, Rayman, Luigi, Tails, Globox, Yoshi, Knuckles, Grand Minimus, Crash Bandicoot, Spyro and Sparx before they'll been summoned by Stan Smith when they came to the Mushroom Kingroom... Dragon Ball Nightmare There's Trouble Ahead in Chapter 2, Bowser has the one-star Nightmare Dragon Ball First, when he defeated Mario while Goku and the Z Fighters, Kirby, Link and Jigglypuff came to Princess Peach's Castle at the Mushroom Kingdom out of the void... A View to Paris Bowser's Not Yet Appearance until soon or whenever... Super Fighters He would be the unlockable character... Gallery Category:Villains Category:Alive Category:Mario Characters Category:Super legend heroes Category:Royalty Category:Parents Category:The Shadow Lightning Category:Antihero Category:Dragon Ball Nightmare Category:Anime Characters Category:Plan to Find The Seven Crystals Category:Super Smash Bros. Nexus Category:Super Fighters Category:Dragons Category:Demons Category:Villain Warriors Category:Jailhouse Hall Inmates